The Cursed Realm
by Oblivion walker
Summary: complete revision of "Accursed Ones". Post-Fates Revelations AU. when it is discovered that potential demonic activity from a specific outrealm threatens their own world realm, the three kings of Nohr, Hoshido and Valla send Nina, Shiro, Seigbert and Sophie into this new realm to find the cause. Follow as they go on an adventure making new enemies and new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to the cursed realm. This story is a complete revision of accursed ones if you remember that old story. I decided to rewrite the story completely because when I wrote for accursed ones nothing was clicking. Mostly because that was my first attempt at a story and it wasn't very good. For those who read accursed ones this story will have a similar premise with similar locations but with different characters. The main characters in this story will be Nina, Shiro, Seigbert, sophie and an OC of my creation. So, I will be working on this story whenever I'm stuck on my RWBY story so do not expect loads of fast updates._

 _This first chapter is quite dialogue heavy, so I tried to make it as easy to read as possible._

 **The cursed realm chapter 1:**

"Are you two positive about this?" Xander put his hands on the table looking up at Leo and Orochi then looked towards Corrin and Ryoma.

Leo and Orochi nodded. "yes brother, I have been conducting tests on activity for a certain outrealm portal in the north west of Nohr and the results were... worrying to say the least"

"what did you find out?" Ryoma folded his arms.

"This particular portal shows a lot of signs of demonic activity both on the other side and in the surrounded areas." Leo responded. "I also had Niles look into the surrounding area, local villages roving merchants etc. His report details how local villages has experienced attacks from monsters they refer to as devils"

"that's when he came to me for my future sight." Orochi added.

"…and my cards showed me that all three kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido and Valla may be invaded by these 'Devils' and soon as well" all three kings then tensed up majorly.

Leo spoke up "and that's why I requested an urgent meeting between allied nations. I worry for the safety of all 3 kingdoms if demonic activities in the outrealm continues to rise."

"thank you, brother, you and Orochi may leave I will let you know what decision we come to about combatting the situation" Leo and Orochi nodded and left the room.

The tension was so thick you could cut through it with a knife. The three kings were deep in thought, pacing around the room for hours, not saying a single word to each other.

Corrin stopped in his tracks, "anyone come up with a solution?"

"not a one brother" Ryoma sighed.

Both men looked towards Xander whom was still deep in thought. "Xander?" Ryoma asked.

Xander waved his index finger towards his fellow kings and breathed in. "I have an idea, but it involves us calling our siblings, their retainers and everyones children. have this done by this time next week"

"Our children? Just what are you planning Xander?" Ryoma was interested.

"ok here is my idea..." Xander took an even more serious face.

 **One week later.**

"heehee! Oh my! Just a little, closer! Heehee!" Nina was currently spying on the soldiers in the training grounds almost fainting when two of them took their shirts off and started to spar with hand to hand combat.

She then almost managed to shove her entire fist in her mouth when they began to wrestle.

"what are you doing, daughter?" A voice came from behind her causing her to yelp and jump forward. It was Niles, her father.

"ugh, what is it father I'm very busy right now as you can see!" She reprimanded.

Niles looked past her to see what she was staring at. "spying on the soldiers, again are we?" He smirked making her blush heavily.

"I was not! I was simply learning new combat techniques that's all!" She was visibly panicked.

"sure, you were" he said with much sarcasm. "anyway, I need you to come with me, king Xander and the kings of Hoshido and Valla requested for us."

"us? Why us?" Nina was genuinely confused as to what the three kings could possibly want from her of all people.

"they also requested the other retainers and their children. Well the ones that are still around." Nina frowned a this. she sure did miss Soleil and Ophelia, but she knew they couldn't part with their family and she knew they were probably happy wherever they were.

Nina and her father reached castle Krakenburg. She hadn't been to the castle since King Xander's coronation after the war against Anankos four years ago. She was always intimidated by the castle although she mostly attributed this to the king himself.

As they walked through the halls she felt an earie chill go down her spine. "do you even know what this is about?" She asked her father.

"I don't but I can guess it has something to do with the most recent job lord Leo sent me on" he didn't look at her.

She slouched and blew a few strands of her deep blue hair out of her face. "and does mother know why we're here?"

"of course, she does she's probably waiting for us in the throne room with everyone else"

They then reached the double doors leading towards the throne room. Niles pushed the doors open to see the others waiting for them.

The first to greet them was Niles' wife Oboro. "hey love!" She greeted Niles

"hey hun'" he greeted back before giving her a quick kiss, making Nina gag at the sight.

Oboro then greeted her daughter "hey sweetheart, spying on more boys, were we?" She greeted sarcastically.

"hey mother" she chuckled hugging her mother.

"so, Niles, any idea what the kings need from us and our children?" Oboro turned to Niles

Nina having already heard her father's explanation left walked up to the group filled with her friends and greeted them. "hey guys!"

Shiro was the first to respond "oh hey, Nina. How's it going?" He smirked

"pretty good, you have any idea what the kings want from us?" She asked.

Shiro simply shrugged "no idea, my dad just told me to we had to be here today. did your dad say anything to you seigbert?".

Seigbert shook his head "I'm afraid not. He only said it was very important that we be here right now"

As he said that the double doors flew open to reveal king Xander with his wife Charlotte. King Ryoma with his wife Setsuna and king Corrin with his wife Mozu and their daughter Kana.

They all walked past them walked up the stairs before turning. Xander was the first to speak. "I thank all of you for coming. I understand all of you would like an explanation for why you are here today"

"my brother, prince Leo and the diviner Orochi have learned of a dire threat looming over all three kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido and Valla..."

This caught everyone's attention.

"...we have received reports of demonic activity coming from a specific outrealm portal with creatures referred to as devils by locals emerging from the portal in large droves and they have been attacking nearby villages..."

"...Orochi's future sight predicts a large-scale invasion happening in the ner future. She estimates this will happen in about a year. Leo's tests on the demonic activity coming from the portal backs this up, and we have been informed by outrealm experts that this portal is far too old to close..."

"...So, we have decided that our best course of action is to send a small party of four into the outrealm for a minimum of 6 months and investigate the Demonic activity and report back to us after 6 months so that we can decide the best course of action..."

"… in this mission we will need information on various types of these 'devils' and a potential source from where they come from. The reason why we are sending in a small party is because outrealm experts have informed us that this particular outrealm is inhabited by people just like us and if we send an army in there with no idea where to start, that will cause more problems than necessary..."

"… and the reason our children are here is because we decided it would be a good idea to send four of them in as they do not have other duties, and this could be a good opportunity for their future..."

Ryoma then spoke up "we have already decided on two who will be going. We have decided that the first two that will be going are my son Shiro, and Xander's son Seigbert."

This shocked everyone especially Seigbert and Shiro. "what?! Are you serious?!" Shiro shouted at his father.

"are you sure about this father?" Seigbert asked.

"this will be the perfect opportunity to prove yourselves as future kings of Hoshido and Nohr" Xander explained.

"Don't we get a say in this?!" Shiro was still annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to best me?" Ryoma was now agitated at his son's defiance.

"Shiro, this is the perfect opportunity for us. Just think, we might even be worthy enough to wield our father's swords if we do a good job." Shiro then looked at Seigbert with wide eyes.

"gods you're right! I'm in!" Shiro was suddenly interested.

"good now we will need two more volunteers!"

After a few seconds they started to talk amongst themselves until one person quickly raised their hand.

"I'll do it!" It was Sophie daughter of Silas and Hinoka.

Nina was not surprised in the slightest it was obvious to her that Sophie was in love with Seigbert so her offering to join him in a long mission to a different land, going on an adventure, potentially meeting new people even new... men...

 _'wow'_ she was now interested.

"are you sure about this Sophie? It will be dangerous" her father Silas inquired.

"I am father I've been meaning to broaden my horizons." Nina saw through the blatant lie.

"very well Sophie, you're in! Anyone else" Xander asked the rest of them

Nina couldn't waste this opportunity. She shot her hand up quickly "I'll go too!" She said a bit too loud.

"seriously Nina? I didn't think you would wanna do this kind of thing" her father was sceptical.

"are you sure about this sweetheart?" Her mother was slightly worried

Nina then gave a large smile at them "well baby birds gotta leave the nest some time, right? I figured now was the opportunity." This set her parents worries at ease slightly.

"and that's that! We will have Seigbert, Shiro, Sophie and Nina enter the outrealm! You four will stay behind the rest of you have a feast prepared in the dining hall if you would follow my retainers Benny and Peri they will take you there."

After everyone left the four of them stepped up to the 3 kings.

"alright we will have three days to prepare, so gather anything you want to take with you and train a little bit. Worry not about weapons as we will supply you with top quality weapons fitted to your fighting style. We will meet near a fishing village in the north west coast of Nohr. Do any of you have any questions?" Ryoma asked. they shook their heads.

"alright, now go catch up with the others and enjoy the feast"

They nodded and sped off to catch up with the others.

"well that was... something" Sophie was still a bit surprised.

"you can say that again" Shiro had his arms behind his head as they walked.

"this will not be an easy task my friends" Seigbert got slightly serious.

"that's the best part! And besides we won't have out parents breathing down our necks the whole time. We get to do this our way!" Nina was surprisingly excited.

"you're damn right!" Shiro high fived Nina and they quickly made their way t the dining hall with a fire burning in their hearts

 _And thus the story begins. I do appreciate constructive criticism. Do let me know if I could better represent each character and how you think I could improve._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again and thank you for continuing to read The cursed realm. so figured since I had the inspiration I might as well crank out some chapters. So I need to get a something out the way first that I forgot to mention in the first chapter, so the main reason I rated this M is because of potential violence and dark themes. I might include lemons in the future but because I have never written one before and im not sure if I will write one. I suppose if demand is high enough I might consider writing it. And before we get into the chapter I got my first ever review on the first chapter and it made me so unbelievably excited._

 **The cursed realm chapter 2:**

The sun was beaming down on Nohr. it was a particularly quiet afternoon today throughout the kingdom with the exception of the training grounds just outside of castle Krakenburg.

"HYAH!" "RAARGGH!"

Two young men were sparring with an immense competitive spirt, both trying desperately to get an edge other the other whist two exhausted young women watched.

"you think they'll finish any time soon?" the redhead Sophie pulled out a canteen and poured out some water on her hand and wiped it on her face to cool herself down after a long day of training and passed it to Nina. She had been training her off-horse lance skills. She was already very skilled at her horse play with both swords and lances (although she did prefer a lance) however she was merely adept at ground work. So if she for some reason became separated from Avel she would be able to handle herself well.

"Doesn't look like it will be any time soon looking at this rate" Nina took the canteen and did the same as Sophie. Nina had just got done practicing her acrobatic abilities and her free running abilities. As an archer she needs to be in the backlines supporting her allies, and being able to keep away from enemies should be her top priority. Despite this she has learned hand to hand combat from her time as a thief, and she does know her way around a dagger so it isn't like she is defenceless when someone gets too close for her to get a shot off.

"Getting tired yet 'bert?" Shiro taunted Seigbert in an attempt to get him frustrated. Shiro was training his sword play, having already being a master of polearms he didn't feel the need to train with them, but if he is to wield his father's Raijinto he would need to be able to use it after all.

"HAH! Don't make me laugh!" he said through slightly heavy breathing. Seigbert was training his groundwork similar to that of Sophie however, he decided to purely focus on his swordsmanship as opposed to Sophie being adept at both. Seigbert while very skilled was still yet to match his father's skill with a sword, so he had much to learn if he wanted to wield the legendary Seigfried.

The sparring match went on for another few minutes as a few figures entered the training grounds. It was Xander and Ryoma and a few of their trusted advisors whom were quietly talking to them. Seigbert and Shiro were to engulfed in their Match they didn't noticed their fathers enter and begin to spectate. Sophie and Nina noticed and stood giving a small bow to the kings, which was met with smiles and gestures to sit back down.

Seigbert and Shiro began to fight with more fury than they ever had. Neither landing even a single hit on the other. And after a short time they were at a standstill yet again.

Xander and Ryoma then started to applause their son's hard work. This shocked the two of them whom immediately stopped fighting to look towards their fathers. Seigbert gave a slight curtsey "good day father!". Shiro simply put his hands behind his heads "wassup pops?"

They chuckled "that was quite the impressive display" Ryoma complimented the two of them.

Xander then looked at all four of them. "I see you have all been training extremely hard these past couple of days. We have come to inform you that we will all be setting out towards the outrealm portal at the dead of night to get there early in the morning."

"we would suggest taking the rest of the day off to relax and eat well you have a long day ahead of you and you need all the energy you can get" he smiled at them

"we gotcha" Shiro told his father.

"Good we shall see you tonight" and with that Ryoma and Xander left

Shiro then turned to his Friends "well this was fun I'll see you guys tonight "

The four of them waved each other and went in their own separate directions.

 **Evening**

Nina and her mother were currently eating in the dining room of their home in Windmire. The home was built at the request of Niles to incorporate elements of Nohrian and Hoshidan design. It took a while but Oboro started to enjoy living in Nohr after seeing how the people of Windmire aren't really all that different to people of hoshido Barring the obvious cultural differences.

Niles was off making final preparations for the outrealm mission, so he was going to skip out on supper tonight. Nina however had hardly touched her food and resorted to moving bits of food around her plate.

This obviously did not go unnoticed by Oboro who then spoke up. "Nina darling are you ok? You need to eat well tonight".

Nina sighed "I know mother, it's just I'm so nervous I can hardly stomach it."

"you're nervous? you didn't seem like that when you volunteered the other day. Are you regretting it"

"no!" She almost shouted stunning her mother "sorry, it's just, I'm going to a brand-new ream with new landscapes and new people. And I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Oboro smiled warmly "I understand that Nina, but just remember you have three of your friends to help carry your burden. You're not alone sweetheart."

"thank you mother, that made me feel a lot better" she smiled

She then found her appetite and started to eat her food.

Shiro was in one of the guest quarters in Castle Krakenburg sitting against the wall bouncing a small ball off the floor and wall in front of him and catching it as it came back. He was doing this while munching on a citrusy fruit. He was doing this to keep his mind active. In truth he was bored out of his mind.

The creaking of a door opening took him out of his thoughts. It was his mother Setsuna.

"hey, mom" he greeted her continuing to bounce the ball against the wall.

His mother smiled and knelt beside him.

"uh mom? you're gonna get your dress dirty kneeling on the floor like that" he scolded his own mother

"hm? Oh, oh well" she shrugged.

"right... so what's up?" He was still bouncing the ball

"how are you feeling dear son" she asked simply.

Shiro didn't look at her "pretty good"

"that's good"

Shiro had grown to love his mother's simplicity as it was one of the quirks that defined her, and he always appreciated how she spoke her mind especially in the faces of snooty nobles.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again, "are you sure you're ok?"

Shiro caught the ball and looked at his mother. "do I not look ok?"

"no, I just thought you'd be nervous"

"nervous about what? Going into a new realm?" He asked, and she nodded in response.

"nah, course not. I've got this in the bag." He was acting very cocky right now.

"I'm nervous" this caught Shiro by surprise.

"huh? Why would you be nervous? You never get nervous."

"you're going on a long dangerous mission and I'm worried I may never see you again. You're my precious baby" he now understood.

"oh, I see now. For you I was born only what? Six, years ago? And yet im all grown up now and going off on my own. And you feel like you never had the chance to raise me." She started to cry slightly which broke his heart.

"hey now, I don't blame you for putting me in that deeprealm, and I know that was the hardest decision of your life. But I want to prove myself. Not just to you and dad but to myself as well" he clenched the ball.

"I need to do this mom, and there's no one who can stop me!" His mother smiled at his now serious demeanour.

She then stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I will see you tonight Shiro" she then closed the door behind her.

Shiro closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"RRAAGGHH!" He threw the ball with enough force for it to come shooting back at him, but he still caught it. He looked down at the ball and clenched tightly on the rubber ball.

Sophie was in the stables near the training grounds. She was currently tending to Avel. She was humming to herself whilst scrubbing down Avel's side.

Her humming performance was stopped when she was greeted by her parents. "hey, Sophie tending to Avel for the second time today I see haha!" Her father chuckled.

"oh, hi mom dad!" She hugged her parents. "what brings you over here?"

"just checking in to see how you're getting along" her mother replied

"oh really? Well I like to think I'm getting along fine" she looked at them slightly confused

Her father wasn't buying it however, "Really, you've been cleaning the same spot on Avel for about ten minutes" he looked over at Avel whom had a lot of soap on his side.

"Hm? I did? She looked over at Avel then looked at her dad with a sheepish smile.

"well I guess I have a bit on my mind." She rubbed the back of her head.

"care to share your thoughts?" Hinoka inquired.

"I just want to make you two proud, and I'm worried I'll let you down. But most of all I'm worried I'll let myself down." Sophie looked down at her feet.

Her parents looked at each other then back at their daughter. Silas was the first to say something.

"Sophie, I don't think there is anything you can possibly do that will disappoint us."

"yeah you make us proud each and every day with your hard work and dedication." Hinoka walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on your shoulder.

Silas did the same, "We would never ask too much of you. And we know that you are old enough to make your own decisions..."

"...only you can be your biggest critic. It's just down to you whether or not you let it drag you down."

Sophie was now crying and embraced her parents "I love you mom, dad"

Her parents spoke in unison "we love you too"

Siegbert was making his way to the throne room. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to relieve some stress. Little did he know he was being followed.

He entered the throne room and ignored the intimidating atmosphere and walked up to the two thrones. His father had Garon's throne removed and burned and had it replaced with two thrones of equal size but with different designs. His father's throne was black with purple fabric to represent Nohr and his own colour scheme. His mother's was gold with green fabric to represent her double sided personality and her own colour scheme.

He brushed his hands across both thrones but continued to walk past them to the wall behind it. On the wall was a large painting depicting himself and his parents. But the thing that had his attention was what was below the painting.

It was two weapons his mother's signature axe and his father's Seigfried. He walked up to Seigfried and sighed. Whenever he was stressed he would always come and admire Seigfried. The thought of him one day being able to wield Seigfried always calmed him. Almost like he knows that one day all his hard work will eventually pay off.

Whilst he was admiring the sword he didn't notice someone enter the throne room and slowly start to walk up to him.

"hello old friend, it looks like I will be gone for a while." He lightly touched the scabbard for the sword which started to pulse slightly.

"sometimes I worry how I will cope with all this responsibility." He closed his eyes.

"but I know when I return I will be twice the man I am now, and I will work twice as hard to be someone worthy of your might." He opened his eyes with I fire lit in them.

"so, you ARE worried" a voice spoke behind him startling him.

Siegbert shot around in surprise. "mother! I..."

"you didn't seem like that the past few days. You looked more determined than I've ever seen you." She was leaning against her throne with a smile.

Siegbert just looked at the floor unable to say anything.

"look it's ok to be scared or nervous ya know? It doesn't make you weak or unworthy." Siegbert still didn't say a word which made charlotte sigh.

She walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks "I'm gonna be honest if you didn't feel all those things you were feeling I don't think you would have been worthy of Siegfried."

"I don't understand mother. Father is never nervous or scared. He is the definition of a king!"

She frowned "hey now, look not many people know this but I've seen your father scared more times than you would think. For example, leading up to the final battle against Anankos he was so scared at the thought that me and you could get hurt that he tried to convince me to keep us behind."

"really?" Siegbert was shocked that his father would act like that.

"mhm, but the most scared I ever saw him was just before our coronation. He was absolutely mortified. He thought he couldn't do a good job and that he was unworthy. But Ryoma, Corrin and i set him straight in the end."

"you see you don't have to hide anything in. As a matter of fact, it will even help better you as a person if you at least talk to someone about how you're feeling"

"thank you, mother I think your advice will really help in the near future!" He hugged her.

"your welcome baby, now if you will excuse me I'm going to see your father, I'll see you tonight!"

"see you tonight!" He watched her leave then looked back at Siegfried and smirked. "someday, just you wait!"

 **At night.**

Nina, Shiro Siegbert and Sophie met in the dead of night ready to meet the three kings and their parents.

"hey guys, you ready for this?" Shiro greeted his friends.

"never been more ready" Siegbert was the first to respond

"sure am!" Sophie added.

"as ready as I'll ever be" Nina smiled softly.

"good let's go!" Shiro pointed in the direction the had to go to meet their parents.

After a short while they reached their destination. They were greeted by their parents and a group of horse drawn carriages.

Ryoma was the first to notice them "ah! Good! You're here" the other two kings turned to them.

"well seeing as we are all here you might as well join your parents and we can get going immediately. Also, I would strongly recommend sleeping throughout the journey. You need to be well rested after all"

The four then met with their parents and boarded the carriages.

They heard someone call something out then the carriages started to move.

When the journey started the all decided that it would be best to try and get some sleep. So, one by one they lay down on the bench in the carriage and drifted off to sleep.

 **Morning**

"...na...ina...Nina!" Nina shot up and rubbed her eyes to see who woke her up. It was her father.

"*yawn* what is it father?" She asked with slurred words.

"we're almost here" he then moved the fabric covering the carriage letting the sunlight envelop Nina.

"ahhh!" Nina shielded herself she felt like she was going to evaporate on the spot.

She soon got used to the sunlight and moved the fabric in the front to reveal the carriage rider and her mother in front.

Oboro turned to her daughter and gave her a wide smile. "hey sweetie! Sleep well?"

Nina smiled back "I did thanks"

"that's good we just had Corrin ride up to us and told us well be their very soon. Take a seat and we'll be there soon" Nina obeyed and sat down looking out the back of the carriage taking in the view of the Nohrian countryside as she wouldn't be seeing it for a while.

Not too long passed and the carriages stopped. "we're here" her father stated.

Nina dropped out the back of the carriage and walked around. She noticed some servants unloading some boxes full of what she assumed to be food and some tables and chairs.

She noticed Shiro stretching and yawning. She walked up to him and greeted him, "heya Shiro! Sleep well"

He turned to her "well, aswell as I would have sleeping on a carriage." He chuckled.

He then turned to his left to see Siegbert and Sophie conversing. They looked to be wide awake.

"how do they manage this early in the morning?" He asked sighing.

"well they always were morning people." Nina shrugged.

They joined their friends and went off to join everyone else.

Xander was the first to greet them "good morning you four. What's going to happen is we are going to have a large breakfast and then we see you off." He smiled and continued to converse with the other two kings.

Everyone was sitting at the tables conversing and eating breakfast. Siegbert was eating a large sandwich whist Shiro was wolfing down his food which included some mutton in one hand and a turkey leg in the other.

Siegbert sighed "Shiro don't you have any manners?"

Shiro took out another bite "hmm *chew* no *chew" he said this whilst making a huge mess which elicited a laugh from Sophie and Nina, even Siegbert chuckled slightly.

The chatter soon died down and Xander stood up. "can I have your attention please! I would like to take a moment to appreciate the four who are going on this mission, I know this is a tremendous amount of responsibility but just know everyone believes in you and we know you will be extremely successful. Also, I would like to present each of you with a weapon especially made for you..." Some servants walked up to them with weapons in their hands.

"...for Nina we have a bow similar to that of the silver bow, but you will find that it is slightly lighter." She grabbed the bow and the quiver with the arrows. "thank you lord Xander, she bowed and sat back down.

"...for Sophie we have a standard steel sword and knowing that you prefer lances we also gift you one of the rare killer lances" Sophie was ecstatic and took the sword and tied it to her belt. And took the lance before admiring it. She thanked Xander and sat down.

"For Siegbert I give a silver sword I had commissioned especially for you by some of Nohrs best blacksmiths." Siegbert graciously accepted the sword and ran his hand along the blade. "thank you Father" he st down.

"and finally, Shiro we have had some of Hoshido's finest craft you what is referred to as a venge naginata, a naginata designed for countering enemy attacks." Shiro grabbed the Naginata, "haha! This is incredible" shiro then thanked Xander and sat down.

Xander raised a glass "a toast, to the success of Nina, Shiro, Siegbert and Sophie!"

Everyone raised their glass "to their success!"

After a short while Xander, Ryoma and Corrin walked up to the four. "it's time." Ryoma told them. They all panicked and stood up quickly ready to face the portal. Siegbert and Sophie had their horses brought to them by two of the servants

Nina, Shiro, Siegbert and Sophie alongside their parents followed the three kings to the coastline. After a few minutes they started to feel an ominous prescience and the wind started to pick up drastically.

Eventually the reached their destination. It was enormous and the four were intimidated to say the least. "here it is" Xander said.

"so, you want to say your goodbyes before you leave?" They Nodded

Nina turned to her mother and Father, "so this is it huh?"

"so, it would seem" her father said

"we're going to miss you" her mother added

"me to mother, me too" she then ran up to them and hugged them. "I love you so much!"

"we'll be here when you get back" Niles sent nonchalantly.

"go kick some butt out there" her mother winked.

Nina looked over and saw Sophie crying while hugging her parents, Siegbert hugged his mother and then his father, Shiro hugged his mother and surprisingly shook his father's hand then hugged him.

"Alright are you all ready?" Xander asked.

Siegbert and Sophie got on their horses and they all said in unison "Yeah!"

"good, we wish you luck! Now go!" The four of them obeyed and moved into the portal.

They saw nothing but purple. They all felt like they were falling into the void. "arrrhhh!" They screamed as they flew through the portal.

It felt like it would never end until they were enveloped by light.

They made it through the portal

And the first thing they noticed that the sun beamed down with far more fury than the one in their own realm.

 _And that's chapter 2. Do let me know what you think, any constructive criticism is welcome._

 _Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of the cursed realm. This one took me a while to write mostly because I was finishing my last year of college. And now im finished I should have more time to work on my two stories._

 **The cursed realm chapter 3.**

The first thing Shiro noticed was how much harder the sun beamed down on them than in Nohr or hoshido. He looked around to see that they were in a field with tall grass up to his waist and with odd-looking flowers with peculiar colours scattered across the plains. He looked to his friends whom were doing the same as him.

"So, this is the place?" Sophie asked no one in particular.

"So it would seem…" Siegbert was tugging on his collar.

"Man, it's so hot!" Shiro was already starting to sweat.

"boy, you can say that again" Nina huffed and tried to fan herself with her hand.

They all looked around slightly confused.

"So, uh, what do we do first?" Shiro asked his friends.

They all looked bewildered as if they didn't think this far ahead; after all they weren't given any information about this realm's geography.

"I suppose we could try walking in one direction and hope we can come across some kind of village or town. We should probably learn a little about the realm we're in considering we will be here for a quite a while" Siegbert looked at everyone for approval, to which they looked at each other.

"Sounds good!" Sophie piped up. "Though I think we should reconsider what we're wearing, our clothes are not exactly made for heat this intense" the rest agreed with her.

Siegbert and Sophie shed a bit of armour in favour of something lighter from the large pouches on the sides of their horses. The horses were fitted with large pouches that contained changes of clothes/armour, food and water for them and the horses and some personal items that they decided to take with them. Siegbert and Sophie also shed the clothes they were wearing in favour of something without sleeves.

Nina took her cape off and stored it in her pouch she really didn't much mind the heat but it did get unbearable with that cape on.

Shiro simply took his chest piece off and undone his shirt slightly to bear some of his chest. What Shiro was wearing want particularly thick and had short sleeves so he didn't have to adjust much compared to Siegbert and Sophie.

"Alright which way do you think we should go Siggy?" Shiro asked his comrade.

"Well, I believe we should head that way…" he pointed in the direction down from the Field they were in. "…I have a good feeling we will reach a village much faster if we go that way compared to the other directions. What does everyone think of that?" everyone nodded in agreement.

"all right, you're the boss" Shiro confirmed.

Thus they began to walk.

To Shiro it felt like they were walking through the same field forever. The same flowers and the same kind of grass over and over again.

"*Sigh* how long is this damn field?!" he complained.

Nina sighed "just, be patient Shiro, besides look" she pointed forward and Shiro noticed there was a fork pathway that leads in the direction they were walking in.

Shiro sighed, he could at least appreciate the fact that they were making some kind of progress. They made it onto the fork pathway and continued in the direction they were headed.

Shiro couldn't help but admire the beauty of this new realm how the trees sere that of a lighter tone than the ones in his own realm. The shapes of some of the trees were strange. There were trees that were tall but with long branches near the top almost resembling a mushroom. But most of them were shorter but the branches started near the bottom and went up in a slim cone shape.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sophie pointed out. "It's hard to believe that the demonic activity originated from this realm."

"Well said" Siegbert complimented her "I find it hard to believe too, but at the same time we must remain vigil, we never know when we will encounter these 'Devils'"

The four of them walked on for quite a while chatting about various things ranging from food to embarrassing stories about their parents.

"haha! Wow I never figured your father to be such a softie Shiro!" Nina laughed.

"Yeah, never knew he had that side to him" Shiro always thought if his father as this stern, bland man with no passion. But he was pleasantly surprised to see whole new aspects to his father.

While he thought of it he started to feel really uncomfortable again. "Gods, its so damn HOT!" he started to flap his Robes to try and cool himself.

"It just gets hotter and hotter!" Sophie started to pant slightly.

Siegbert shaded his eyes with his hand and looked to the sky. "it looks like the sun is at it's peak. Must be midday" he pointed out.

Nina sighed, "it feels like we've been walking all day though"

"hey guys? Look" Shiro pointed along the pathway. There was a man holding the reins to a horse, which was slowly moving alongside him.

"Think we should ask for directions?" Sophie looked to Siegbert for guidance.

"that would in our best interest" Siegbert started to approach the man.

As they got closer they noticed the man was quite old and his horse was pulling a small wagon, it looked like he was a trader or a merchant of some kind. Siegbert rode up to the man.

"Greetings good sir. We are travellers from another land and we were hoping if you could point us in the direction of the nearest town?" Siegbert asked politely.

The man then looked up at Siegbert then looked towards his friends.

"hmm. You lot look a tad, too well equipped to be simple travellers. You looking for mercenary work?" they noticed the man had a strange accent.

Siegbert looked towards the others then back at the old man. "You can say that. We are looking for a way to get to know the land and find some work along the way. Will you help us?" Siegbert asked again.

The old man then eyed Siegbert from top to bottom then spoke after a few seconds. "aye, there's a small town in that direction…" he pointed to the right of Siegbert. "..but it's a small town with nothing you lot're lookin' for but if you keep followin' this path…" he then pointed down the path they were headed "…you will find a bigger town over the horizon by night, coal mining town. 'tis a hotspot for mercenaries like yourselves."

Siegbert smiled. "Thank you, good sir. We will now be on our way"

Siegbert and the others started to move passed the man whom turned to offer a warning. "Word of warning lad, the reason the town is so popular with mercenaries, is 'cause demons spawn near the town. They need a lot of protection."

The four of them looked at each other. "Thanks for the warning old man" shiro thanked in his usual tone.

"aye" the man waved them off and continued on his way.

"is that what they call the devils here?" Sophie asked.

"looks like it. we might have a lead already!" Nina stretched a little and continued to walk with Sophie and Siegbert in tow.

"ho' boy walking 'till nightfall…. Woohoo" Shiro mock cheered

 **Later**

The sun was setting and the four children of fate were now exhausted from walking four hours in the heat. Shiro was especially exhausted.

"uughh! Even when the sun's down it's sill SO DAMN HOT!" he complained.

"oh quit your whining its not that bad!" Nina mocked him and started to speed off ahead of the group.

"is she seriously not feeling this heat?" Shiro looked up at Siegbert who just shrugged.

"Strange woman she is" Sophie giggled slightly.

"anyway... looks like we already have something to go on and its just the first day! Talk about progress!" Shiro was still fanning himself.

"that would certainly be the case. This might not be as difficult as we once thought." Siegbert stretched a little bit.

"hey guys!" Nina shouted coming back towards her friends from over the hill.

"What is it?!" Sophie called to her.

Nina pointed towards the direction she came from and cupped her other hand around her mouth to try and make her voice louder. "you guys are gonna want to see this!"

Shiro, Siegbert and Sophie looked at each other and upped their pace towards where Nina was pointing.

"so, what is it?" Shiro inquired as he looked over the hill to see what she was pointing at. "oh, wow!"

It was a large town a bit larger than what can be considered 'towns' in Nohr and Hoshido. It was lit up like a bonfire in the night.

"it's beautiful!" Sophie was in awe.

"I know right" Nina looked to be rather proud of herself.

"well then shall we check it out?" Siegbert asked his friends.

Sophie and Nina nodded "no arguments from me" Shiro was still fanning himself.

And so, the four of them proceeded down the hill towards the town. Ready to officially make the first step on their adventure.


End file.
